The incidence of low birth weight (LBW) in the U.S. has progressively declined in the U.S. during the past decade. This project has attempted to separate the LBW infants who are such because they were born preterm and those who have suffered intrauterine growth retardation and examine the trends of each bivariate grouping separately and by race.